


Kylo Ren the Matchmaker

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad matchmaking skills, Best Friends, F/M, Matchmaking, Mentions of Millicent the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: General Hux and Lieutenant Mitaka have fallen for two female officers, Lieutenant General Skylar May and Lieutenant Emily Reynolds, respectively. Both men are oblivious to the fact that both females feel the same way for their respective males, and Kylo Ren tries to help. Will Kylo Ren be able to help them? Or will he make the situation worse?





	

Lieutenant General Skylar May was walking out of her living quarters when she spotted her best friend Lieutenant Emily Reynolds walking out of her own quarters.

"Hey Em!" Skylar greeted.

"Hey Sky!" Emily greeted back. Both girls were on their way to get breakfast.

 

*At the dining hall*

 

Kylo Ren was sitting at a table eating a banana when he was being approached by General Hux and Lieutenant Mitaka.

"Um, Sir?" Mitaka said.

"What?" Kylo responded as he glared at the young brunette man.

"Do not talk to him like that. We just wanted to ask you a simple question," Hux said, defending Mitaka.

"We were wondering on how to get women to notice us," Mitaka said.

"And who are the lucky ladies?" Kylo asked curiously.

"Lieutenant General May," the redhead responded.

"Lieutenant Reynolds," the brunette said.

"Oh! Ok, I'll help you guys out, have a seat," Kylo said, as the two men sat across from each other. Just then, both women walked into the dining hall, and Hux and Mitaka couldn't help but look at Skylar and Emily, respectively.

Skylar:

Emily:

"Did May get a new necklace?" Hux asked.

"I don't know but those earrings look good on Reynolds," Mitaka responded.

"I like the watch May is wearing," the ginger said.

"Reynolds has a nice bracelet too," the brunette said.

Kylo couldn't help but laugh at the two men.

"We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy," Hux said.

"Yeah," Mitaka responded.

"Too late," a feminine voice said. All three men turned to see Captain Phasma sitting at their table. "You guys are losers," Phasma said to them. Hux glared at her, and Phasma just laughed and started eating.

"They're trying to get May and Reynolds to notice them. Ginger loves May, shy boy loves Reynolds, and I'm trying to help them out," Kylo replied.

"Good luck with that. Speaking of them, they're heading this way," Phasma said.

"Yeah I know, watch me," Kylo said, then he faced the direction of the two young officers. "MAY! REYNOLDS! OVER HERE!" he yelled, causing both women and a few others to look his way.

"Stop yelling, everyone's looking at us," Mitaka whined.

"Get used to it," Hux told him.

"Oh shit they're coming our way! Places everyone!" Kylo whisper-yelled.

"Good morning guys," Skylar said.

"'Sup? Sit next to Ginger," Kylo told Skylar.

"Ok," Skylar said as she blushed and sat next to the General.

"Are you ok Kylo?" Emily asked.

"Everything's peachy, now go be a sweetie and sit next to Mitaka," Kylo said.

"Ok then," Emily said as she blushed and sat next to Mitaka.

"There! Everybody's where they should be!" Kylo said. Hux and Mitaka looked at Kylo for help but Kylo just shrugged at them.

"So," Hux began, then he faced Skylar. "Sleep good last night?" he asked her.

"I guess, I mean I only got like 5 hours of sleep last night. I'm kind of an insomniac," Skylar responded.

"I'm sorry about that," Hux said to her.

Skylar chuckled. "It's not you're fault. I am used to it," she said, and Hux just nodded.

"So," Mitaka started, then he looked at Emily. "Did you sleep good last night?" he asked her.

"I actually did, after binge-watching Doctor Who," Emily responded.

"You like Doctor Who? I love that show!" Mitaka said.

"Me too!" Emily said as she smiled.

"I'm gonna grab another chocolate milk," Kylo said as he got up.

"I want another muffin," Skylar said as she got up.

"Mind if I join you?" Hux asked her.

"I don't mind at all," Skylar responded.

"I got the wrong milk! Damn it!" Kylo suddenly screamed. He opened the carton and spilled the milk on the floor near Skylar's feet. Unfortunately for Skylar, she was busy talking with the General and didn't watch where she was going.

"So I got Millicent this new toy the other day and she's very attached to it, like she wouldn't let it go," Hux told Skylar.

"Oh that's so cute! I need to see her again- AAAAHHH!!" Skylar suddenly screamed as she slipped on milk.

"Oh shit!" Hux said as he caught Skylar, lifting her bridal style, and they suddenly looked in each other's eyes.

"Hi," Skylar said.

"Hey," Hux responded. They stayed that way for a couple minutes.

"I can walk," Skylar told him.

"Oh! Right. Sorry," Hux said as he put her down. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you," Skylar responded. They grabbed their muffins and walked back to the table.

"Damn it I forgot a napkin!" Kylo whined, then he got up. As he walked, he purposely tripped himself over Emily's chair, causing it to slide back, making Emily fall. Kylo quickly got up and ran to grab a napkin.

"Shit!" Mitaka said as he caught Emily before she could hit the ground, and they looked in each other's eyes.

"Hey," Emily said.

"Hello," Mitaka responded. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm ok. Thank you," Emily responded. "You can put me down now," she added.

"Oh! Ok, sorry," Mitaka said as he placed Emily on her feet. Emily then pulled her chair in and sat back down.

"I'm back!" Kylo said, only for everyone to glare at him. "What?" he asked.

"Were you purposely trying to hurt the girls?" Phasma snapped.

"What?! No! I didn't mean to try to hurt them, I was trying to play matchmaker!" Kylo responded.

"By spilling milk and making me slip?!" Skylar yelled.

"And by pulling my chair back?!" Emily snapped.

"Ren, just be glad I was right by May's side, she could've gotten hurt!" Hux yelled.

"Same with Reynolds!" Mitaka added.

"Look I'm sorry guys," Kylo said.

"Come on guys, let's get to work," Hux said as he got up.

"Yeah, let's go," Skylar said as she got up as well. Everyone else got up and left the dining hall to go to their working stations.

 

*5 hours later*

 

General Hux and Lieutenant General May were on their way to the dining hall when they were stopped by Matt the Radar Technician.

"Hey guys. I know you two are still mad at Kylo Ren, he told me about what happened this morning. He wanted me to give you this," "Matt" said as he gave Skylar a card, then walked away.

"After the rain," Skylar started reading as she opened the card. "Comes the rainbow. General Hux and Lieutenant General May, I'm sorry about this morning. Kylo Ren. P.S. You two look cute together. P.P.S. Couples who rule together, stay together," she continued reading.

"Well that was nice of him," Hux said.

"Yeah," Skylar responded.

"Hey Skylar? There's been something I've wanted to tell you," Hux said to her.

"What is it?" Skylar asked.

"I've had these feelings for you for so long. Ever since you first started working here, I couldn't help but fall for you. You're an amazing woman Skylar," Hux confessed.

"I've actually felt the same way about you. I just didn't know how to tell you," Skylar responded.

"Can I kiss you?" Hux asked.

Skylar smiled. "Yes," she responded, then they kissed. The kiss lasted for about a minute.

"Lets get some lunch," Hux said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah," Skylar said as she took his hand, and they both walked to the dining hall.

 

*In the dining hall*

 

Lieutenant Mitaka and Lieutenant Reynolds were sitting at a table when they were approached by Matt the Radar Technician.

"Hey. I heard about what Kylo Ren did this morning and I understand if you two are still mad at him but he told me to give you this," "Matt" said as he handed Emily a card and walked away.

"Since when did Kylo Ren write cards?" Mitaka asked.

"I don't know, but I have to say the design looks cute," Emily responded.

"After the rain, comes the rainbow," Mitaka read as he opened the card.

"Lieutenant Mitaka and Lieutenant Reynolds, I'm sorry about this morning. Kylo Ren. P.S. You two would make a cute couple," Emily read.

"Well that was thoughtful of him," Mitaka said.

"I know," Emily said.

"Hey Emily, can I tell you something?" Mitaka asked.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," Emily responded.

"Well the truth is, I've been having these feelings for you for a really long time. When you first started working here, I couldn't help but fall for you," Mitaka confessed.

"Mitaka, I've been feeling the same way about you too," Emily told him.

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" Mitaka asked.

Emily smiled at him. "Absolutely," she responded, then they kissed. Their kiss lasted for a minute until someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see Hux and Skylar smiling and holding hands. "Oh my god you guys! Congratulations!" Emily said cheerfully.

"Thank you so much! Congratulations to you two as well!" Skylar said as both girls hugged.

Just then Phasma showed up. "What's going on guys?" she asked as she sat down.

"This happened," Skylar said as she and Hux kissed.

"And this," Emily said as she leaned her head on Mitaka's shoulder.

"No way! For real? That's amazing you guys! Congratulations!" Phasma said cheerfully as the three women group hugged.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Kylo asked as he sat down.

"We've got two new couples," Phasma responded, pointing to the two couples.

"Wait, what? Blondie and ginger are together? As well as curly top and shy guy?" Kylo asked.

"Yes we're together, thanks for getting us together, even though you nearly killed us," Emily said.

"Yep his matchmaking skills suck, but they worked," Phasma said.

"Sorry about this morning," Kylo said.

"You're forgiven. And if this is how you get people together, that probably explains why you're still single," Skylar said as she smirked, and everyone except Kylo laughed.

"That's a good one," Hux told her.

"Mean," Kylo pouted.

"But really though, thank you for getting us together even though we almost died," Skylar said, then she turned to kiss her redhead lover.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Emily said, then she turned to kiss Mitaka.

"Ew, get a room guys," Kylo teased.

"You're just mad because you're single," Phasma joked.

"Well so are you."

"Touché."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the characters sound a little OOC


End file.
